In a simple communication system, two radios communicate with each other. Communication from a radio transmitter to a radio receiver can be corrupted by interference. For example, one or more additional radio transmitters may be radiating at the same time the radio receiver is receiving. This causes degradation in the receiver performance. Interference includes a number of components such as receiver gain compression, transmit and receive intermodulation products, transmitter spectral noise and so forth.